


Protecting the lucky items

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Midorima's first priority is to protect his lucky items. Takao's first priority is to protect Midorima.





	Protecting the lucky items

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Rain.

Midorima cherished all of his lucky items – no matter how strange they were. Whenever they were with him – and it happened most of the time - he always took care of them and put them on the top of his list, even above his own health.

On that particular rainy Thursday, his lucky item was a pot-plant. Luckily, they had more than one at home and his mom let him to take one of them to school eventually – with some reservations at first of course. When she saw that he wanted to left without an umbrella, her eyes narrowed because of anger.

”Would you be so kind and tell me what are you planning to do, Shintaro?” She asked with her hands on her hips.

”It is raining outside, kaa-san and this plant needs water,” Midorima explained calmly, pushing his glasses up. ”With an umbrella in hand, there would be the possibility of the plant falling out of my hand, because I would not be able to balance it properly. I can not let that happen.”

Midorima Shiori ran her fingers through her long, green hair. She knew that arguing with her son about that would be an activity in vain. Shintaro had these strange habits of his…

”At least, put your warmer coat on, please,” she begged and got a nod as an answer. Suddenly, she heard a knocking sound on the door and calmness rushed through her body. Hearing his sons’ loud groan, she felt as a smile crawled up on her lips.

”’Morning!” Takao greeted the little family when he stepped into the house with an umbrella in his hand. He looked at Midorima, the pot-plant, then back at Shutoku’s ace with his eyes narrowing.

”Good morning, Kazu-chan!” Shiori greeted him back with a reassured smile. She knew that if someone could take good care of her stubborn son, that was Takao.

”Takao,” Midorima registered him being there only with one word, then turned towards the door. “Good bye, kaa-san!” He said to his mother before stepping out of his house with Takao in his heels.

 

They were walking beside each other with the umbrella in Takao’s hand. He had to reach his hand all the way up just to cover both of them. In these kinds of situations, he hated that Midorima was taller than him.

”You are unbelievable, Shin-chan,” he muttered under his breath, pouting.

”Did you say something?” Midorima asked back, looking down at him in question.  
”I said that your love for your lucky items can be unbelievably stupid,” Takao said, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. ”I know that they are important for you, but they are only objects, Shin-chan! They are not more important than your health!”

Midorima’s eyes widened. Never had he heard Takao speaking like that. He could see that the other was pissed and the fact that his anger came from pure worry for his well-being made Midorima blush hard.

He took a breath and pushed the pot-plant into Takao’s hand, treading it with the umbrella. Takao blinked up at him, surprised because of the sudden action. Midorima looked aside, avoiding his eyes.

”I can block the rain more effectively. You are too short.”


End file.
